A Light From The Shadows
by ToaXabineh
Summary: New fan of Bionicle, if I get some stuff wrong forgive me .  Takua was the Toa of light, it's only natural to assume he had no edge of darkness in him.  But what no one knows, is that Takua's past is as dark as shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Beach of Mata Nui, Takua(Takanuva)'s POV**

I stared at the night sky, admiring the stars that littered the darkness.

This was one of the rare times I had to myself, it seemed that I'd recently been in company with either one or more of the Toa, or Turaga Vakama. I cared for my brothers and sister and Turaga Vakama dearly, but I had begun to feel jumpy, as I always did when one would touch me.

_'I'm a Toa now, I can't keep cowering in fear!'_ I reminded myself angerily.

But no matter what, I just couldn't escape the grasp...

The grip my past held so firmly on me.

No one would guess that I was putting up an act, no one knew my past, not even _Jaller_ knew.

And I intended to keep it that way.

I sighed deeply, folding my hands behind my head as a pillow while the sand shifted beneath me.

"I can't believe how long it's been..." I murmured to myself. It was true, despite being young by Matoran and Toa standards, I had been around when Metru Nui was still a beautiful city.

Or at least beautiful to everyone but me.

I jumped, gasping as someone lay next to me. I quickly sat up and looked over.

It was Gali.

"T-Toa Gali!"

She laughed, turning her head to look at me.

"I see you still haven't gotten use to the idea of calling me sister. Why so surprised brother?"

"I-I...u-uh!...W-what are you doing here Toa Ga-...sister?" I asked, stumbling over my own words. She again laughed.

"I prefer to travel along the shore when heading to Ta-Koro, please, by all means, continue to watch the stars." She said, and I smiled slightly. I then laid back down, regaining my previous position.

"It seems you too are quite a ways from your village." She commented.

"I needed some time to think, and relax. I've had brother Tahu and Turaga Vakama by my side since...since..."

"You became the Toa of Light." Gali finished for me, and I nodded.

"I know it is overwhelming at first, but soon they'll leave you be. It was the same for all of us brother."

That may have been the same for us all, but our pasts were as different as night and day.

I forced a smile for Gali, then turned my head to look at the stars again. I saw her brow furrow in concern in the corner of my eye. So I pointed at the sky.

"Have you ever wondered how many stars are out there?"

She smiled slightly.

"Turaga Nokama says there are more stars than grains of sand. So there are more than we could ever imagine." Gali then looked at me as I yawned widely, laughing slightly.

"Go ahead and rest, brother. I'll keep watch, and we can both travel to Ta-Koro together in the morning."

I slowly nodded as I curled on my side, falling into a deep sleep.

**Dream, 3rd POV**

_A young Matoran was cowering in the corner of a dark room._

_Blood leaked from wounds covering his body, and he cried blood instead of salty tears. His blue mask was cracked, and a scrap of metal was pircing his arm._

_He was only a child._

_The door slamed open and a figure moved into the room before the door was slammed shut again and locked._

_"Pl-please! I-I-I won't b-be bad anymore! P-PLEASE!"_

**Dream end, Takua(Takanuva)'s POV**

I screamed, sitting up as my eyes opened.

"Takanuva?"

I looked quickly to my side, and saw Gali. Her eyes showed concern, then I realized it was all just a nightmare.

A terrible, terrible nightmare.

I was on the beach of Mata Nui, and I was with Gali, Toa of water. I took a few deep breaths, my feverish panting fading away, and I managed a shakey smile.

"I-I'm fine, just a bad dream."

I could tell she knew something was wrong, but she nodded. I stood, offering a hand to her, she accepted it and I pulled her to her feet.

"We should begin towards Ta-Koro, if we do not run into any trouble, we should be there by midday." She said, stretching her arms upwards. I nodded, thinking that sounded just about right. We both then started off along the shore line towards Ta-Koro in a comfortable silence.

The shadows that were cast by the tree's that lined the shores edge brought memories back. Of how they'd use to be my friend, how I could always hide in their dark, cool embrace.

"Brother? Brother!"

I blinked in surprise as someone jastled me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw Gali, who was deeply concerned. I then realized I'd stopped walking and was meerly looking into the dark morning shadows of the forest.

I gave a small smile in an attempt to calm her.

"Sorry, sister. I was just thinking." I mumbled before continuing on, leaving Gali to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Takua (Takanuva)'s POV**

I smiled as Gali and I entered Ta-Koro. Many Matoran stopped to greet us, and we'd return the greeting before sending them on about their daily duties.

_'I used to be like that...I was the chronicler, that was hard enough. Now I have even more to worry about.'_ I thought to myself. I quickly shook the thought away as Toa Tahu and Turaga Vakama aproached, Jaller walking beside them.

I grinned down at Jaller as they stopped before us, and he returned the smile.

"Toa Gali, I am pleased you could make the journey here on such short notice. You must be tired, you may rest if you wish." Turaga Vakama said to Gali. She smiled, "I will, later." She assured. Vakama inclined his head in understanding before turning to me.

"Takanuva, you should have told us that you were leaving the village."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Turaga Vakama. I just...needed some time to think, to...to _breath_."

Vakama nodded.

"I know it must be very hard for you to adjust to this new life, but next time please tell me, I was worried something may have happend."

I suddenly felt anger run through me.

"Something has happend, everyone has been treating me like some precious weapon rather than a living thing!" I suddenly yelled in anger before storming off.

I didn't look back, but heard the faint voice of Jaller say 'I'll talk with him'.

I continued on, the Matoran avoiding me. I kept going for a long time, but stopped when I reached the lava river.

No one was there, so I lay on my belly on the hot, dry ground. I folded my arms on the ground, then rested my chin on top. I was like that for awhile, just watching the lava.

I didn't even twitch when the sound of footsteps padded up to me. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw Jaller sit cross legged next to me. He was quiet for a moment, deciding what to say.

"Hey Takua...You okay?"

"I guess." I muttered in reply a I looked at him. He frowned slightly, but tried to smile.

"They're just trying to help, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I just...I feel like I'm in a cage." I stood up, pacing along the edge of the lava.

"I...don't understand. Could you try and explain it?"

I sighed.

"Every day. Every. Single. Day. The moment I come out of my home, Tahu or Turaga Vakama is there, and stay with me the entire day. It's like they don't trust me! Or...Or like I'm some sort of item that has no way of protecting itself! I feel...I feel like I'm suffocating, Jaller. And ever since I became a Toa, everyone expects me to be fearless, to...to know what to do...! But truth is..."

I turned to Jaller.

"Truth is I'm terrified." I ended, voice helpless.

Jaller was looking at me with surprise when he saw I was crying.

"I-I am so scared, and even though they're right there...neither the Toa or Turaga seem to see i-it."

Jaller stood and walked up to me, patting the armor on my knee.

"There's no reason to be scared, Takua. I'm sure that Turaga Vakama and the Toa have noticed, maybe that's why Toa Tahu and Turaga Vakama have been stick so close to you."

"Maybe...but I'm almost positive that isn't the case." I replied as I sat back down, looking down at the ground with sadness.

Jaller took the chance of me being lower to pat my shoulder.

"C'mon Takua, I know you're stronger than this! Where's that spirit you've always had? The Takua I know wouldn't sit here and do nothing, besides, you're still the chronicler! Why are you sitting around here when there are _so many_ stories out there, just waiting for you!"

I looked at him, then nodded, standing.

"You're right, Jaller. C'mon, let's get back, everyone's probably wondering where we are."

**Later, 3rd POV**

"He truely said that?" Gali asked, concerned as Jaller finished explaining what happened. Turaga Vakama was deep in thought while Tahu was getting over the initial shock over what the young Toa of Light had said.

Jaller nodded, looking down at the ground. Then Turaga Vakama spoke.

"Yes, I can see why Takanuva would be frustraited. I keep forgeting that he is very young, by both Toa and Matoran standards."

Gali glanced out the window at the village, looking at Takanuva's hut with concern. Noticing this, Tahu placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small, comforting smile.

Jaller hesitantly spoke up.

"And...I think something else is bothering him."

The two Toa and Turaga looked at him in surprise. Jaller ducked his head, suddenly shy with the attention he was being given.

"But...I-I don't know what...I've known Taku-I mean T-toa Takanuva! Since we first came to Mata Nui. I know...I know somethings wrong." Jaller said, stumbling over his own words.

"I'm not sure if it's just he feels like no one truely cares or...or if it's something else."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Turaga Vakama nodded.

"I will send word to the other Toa and Turaga, please, if you find out anymore of what is bothering Takanuva, tell us immediately." Turaga Vakama said, turning to Jaller, who nodded in agreement before leaving.

Turaga Vakama turned to Gali and Tahu, concern clearly showing.

"We will give Takanuva some time alone, perhaps we have been too protective of him."

Tahu nodded.

"Turaga Vakama, will you truely be summoning the other Toa and Turaga? Is it truely needed?" Gali asked. Vakama nodded.

"Yes. I believe Jaller is correct, something is deeply troubling Takanuva, and I believe it will take combined effort to learn what is worrying Takanuva."

**Takua (Takanuva)'s POV**

_"Useless."_

_I flinched away from the tall Matoran that towered over my cowering form. He lifted one hand, showing a large, sharp piece of metal._

_"N-n-no! P-please! I-I-I'll be g-good! I p-promise!" I whimpered desperatly as I pressed myself into the corner, wishing to just melt into the wall._

_He ignored me, grabing my arm roughly, he tossed me into another wall. I cried out in pain as a crack echoed through the dark room. He stalked towards me, and I flipped onto my back, trying to crawl away from him._

_He grabbed my mask, his palm covering one of my eyes and blinding me slightly._

_He then stabbed the metal into my eye._

_I screamed._

I sat up, fully awake and breathing heavily. I looked around fearfully, then remembered where I was. I looked down at myself.

I was drenched in sweat, making my golden armor slick, and I had tears still streaming from my eyes.

My breathing calmed slowly, and I raised a hand to touch my left eye as I remembered my nightmarish memory.

Of when I'd been blinded in my left eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-Koro, 3rd POV**

Takua walked slowly through the village of Ta-Koro, having a hard time staying awake.

After the nightmare, the Toa had found himself unable to sleep. He had tripped over two Matoran already, and stumbled, running into the outside of a hut at one point as well.

"Brother!"

Takua stopped abruptly, glancing over his shoulder with his good eye. Tahu came sprinting up, and Takua turned to fully face the fire Toa, forcing a smile onto his mask.

"Toa Ta-...I mean, brother. Good morning, do you need something?" Takua asked as he and Tahu walked together.

"No brother, I actually wanted to ask you to forgive me."

Takua stared at Tahu incredulously.

"For how I've been staying so close to you. Jaller explained to us what you said yesterday." Tahu clarrafied, and realization flashed across Takua's mask. The golden Toa then held up his hands, waving them franticly.

"No! There's no need to be sorry! I was the one at fault, for yelling at Turaga Vakama and running off like that...If anyone should apologize, then it should be me." Takua said as he smiled at a group of passing Matoran.

As the two Toa continued, they spoke of more casual things. Lava boarding, Kaholi, even the other Toa and Turaga. But when they entered Turaga Vakama's hut, they stopped abruptly, staring in surprise.

An old map of Metru Nui sat on the table, Turaga Vakama running a hand over it and speaking quietly with Gali. Toa Kopaka and Turaga Nuju were there as well.

Takua felt his heart jump into his throat as he saw the map of the lost land. Memories that were unwelcome sprang into his mind, and he quickly adverted his gaze, looking out the window intently.

Turaga Vakama and Nuju, Tahu, Kopaka and Gali all noticed this, and shared a glance.

"Tahu, Takanuva, good morning. I trust you both rested well?" Turaga Vakama said, offering both Toa a calm smile. Tahu nodded, returning the greeting, while Takua simply gave a hesitant smile, and gave a murmured greeting to Turaga Nuju and Kopaka. Both gave their own form of greeting.

Takua then silently went to sit by the window, and avoided looking at the map of Mertu Nui. Turaga Vakama cleared his throat, ending the silence by speaking.

"The other Toa and Turaga should be here shortly, so until then, it may be wise to rest, Toa Kopaka, Nuju."

Both refused, continuing to watch Takua carefully, being notified of the situation.

Everyone jumped when a laughing Pohatu came into the large hut.

"Brothers! Sister!" He exclaimed. Everyone, excluding Kopaka, smiled at their boisterous brother. The Toa of stone bumped fists first with Tahu, then Gali and Kopaka. When he turned to Takua, he slapped him on the back while happily talking.

"Brother! How are you taking to the life of a Toa?" He asked. Takua smiled, coughing from the firm slap on his back, he nodded.

"I-I'm adjusting. How've you been Toa Po-I mean, brother."

Everyone chuckled at Takua's near mistake, and Pohatu bumped fists with Takua.

Everyone noticed Lewa as he came up on Takua's left, all but Takua.

"Brothers! Sister!"

Everyone jumped as Takua screamed in surprise and fright, falling backwards and nearly hitting the ground, if not for Pohatu quickly grabbing the chair and setting it back upright.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Gali asked, concern showing clearly.

Takua forced his breath to slow back to normal, gulping nervously.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Takua replied quietly, inclining his head in thanks to Pohatu.

Turaga Vakama moved forward, placing a hand on Takua's knee and gaining the Toa's attention.

"Toa Takanuva, what is wrong?"

Takua shook his head.

"Nothings wrong, Turaga Vakama."

"You should have been able to easily see Toa Lewa, yet you didn't." Vakama reminded, and Takua flinched.

"I wasn't paying attention, that's all. Sorry, Turaga Vakama."

The Toa and Turaga all exchanged looks, but let it drop.

"Toa Onua should be joining us soon, perhaps it would be wise to begin without him." Turaga Vakama finally said, turning and walking back over to the map of old Metru Nui.

Takua was relieved when all eyes turned away from him, allowing himself to once again relax (once he moved the chair so no one could come up on his left unnoticed, that is).

The morning went on, returning to normal as the Toa gave reports concerning their villiges. Since Takua lived in Ta-koro, he simply had to listen, though his mind was only half there. Part of him mind was wandering through the shadows that stained the name of Metru Nui to him.

_Blood stained the walls and floor, a small child Matoran cowered in the corner._

_Sobbing tears of blood._

_A piece of metal protruded from his left eye, blood drenched the hand that desperately tugged at the metal._

_A short scream tore the Matoran's throat as he finally disloged the metal, more blood pooled on the floor below him._

_Pain._

_Sorrow._

_FEAR._

"Brother...? Brother...! _TAKANUVA_!"

Takua's head shot up to look at who was speaking. It was Tahu. Looking around, Takua saw all of the Turaga and Toa looking at him with confusion and slight worry.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Takua murmured, turning his head to once again look outside of the large hut.

"What were you dream-thinking about?" Lewa asked, going to stand next to Takua.

The gold Toa shrugged.

"Nothing to be concerned about, brother."

**Later, Takua(Takanuva)'s POV**

I stretched as I exited Turaga Vakama's hut, breathing in the mid-day air happily.

I'd been allowed to leave early, seeing as I had nothing to add to the meeting. Turaga Vakama had been amused when I'd jumped up and quickly left with a short goodbye.

"Takua!"

I blinked, looking to my right. I smiled when I saw Jaller running up, grinning. I kneeled down (to think I'd once been the same height as him!).

"Jaller, what's up?" I asked, returning his smile.

"Me and some of the others are gonna play a match of Kaholi! Wanna join?"

"Ha, you know it!" I replied, standing and following after him as he ran off.

When we reached the feild, a few Ta-matoran were already there, joking around and practicing a bit. They all stopped when Jaller and I arived, all of them greeting us. Returning the greeting, we began a game of kaholi.

It was difficult, since I was now taller and had to be careful to not trip over anyone, but it helped a bit too.

I don't know how long we played, but it was around sunset when I heard the voices of the Turaga and Toa approaching. I stopped, looking over. I then yelped when the others, Jaller included jumped onto me, taking me to the ground.

I laughed uncontrolibly as we rolled around, wrestling.

"N-No fair! I-It's si-six against o-one!" I managed out through my laughter.

I heard the Toa and Turaga chuckling, and saw them standing at the edge of the feild. I managed to stand (With two Matoran on my right arm, one on the other, one on each leg and Jaller on my back, clinging to my head).

"Uh...A little help?" I asked sheepishly, lifting my arms as indication.

"Oh no, brother, this is all you." Pohatu joked, watching as I gently shook my arm, shaking on of the Matoran off. I scowled at him before using my free left arm to tug off the two Matoran on my right.

But then it happend.

The Matoran on my right leg accidently pushed a hand against an old, hidden scar.

I gasped in pain, stumbling a bit. Kopaka quickly moved, gripping my shoulder and steadying me. The others hurried forward, concern showing clearly.

"Brother? What happend?" Gali asked, gesturing for the remaining clinger-ons to move. I picked Jaller off and set him on the ground.

"Nothing! Just an old injury acting up. I got it a long time ago when I was...lavaboarding!" I said, mentally kicking myself for the lame excuse.

Gali looked unconvinced, but let it be. Turaga Nokama examined my leg, then nodded, gently running a finger below the long, barely visable scar. I flinched, but hid it.

"Toa Takanuva, would it be alright if Toa Kopaka rests in your hut?" Turaga Vakama asked. I tilted my head, curious as to why a spare hut wasn't available, but nodded.

"Of course, that's fine with me." I replied, smiling at Kopaka before gesturing for him to follow. With final goodnights, Kopaka and I headed to my hut.

"Go ahead and take the bed." I said to him, offering a smile before grabbing a few spare blankets.

Kopaka nodded, giving a murmured thanks before laying down.

I went around the room, blowing out most of the candles that lit the room. I left three of the lit, using the dim light to set up a bed of blankets on the ground. I then blew out the last three, settling down. I pulled a spare blanket over me, falling into a deep sleep.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Kopaka awoke to the sound of quiet whimpering. The white Toa lay still for a moment, then realized that the sound was coming from _Takua_.

He sat up, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. He looked to the side, then quickly moved, kneeling next to the sleeping Takua. He carefully rolled the young Toa over, examining the golden Toa's face.

Takua's face was twisted, showing a mixture of pain and fear. He continued to whimper, and Kopaka's eyes widend when he saw tears escape Takua's closed eyes.

But they were tears of _blood_.

Takua suddenly screamed, sitting stark strait. Kopaka barely moved in time to avoid a collision, and he watched as Takua looked around wildly.

When his eyes fell on the white Toa, Takua immediately calmed, staring at Kopaka for a few moments. He then let a small, shakey sigh pass his lips.

"Br-Brother. I'm sorry for waking you." He murmured, quickly whiping away his tears.

"What happend?" Kopaka asked quietly, continuing to inspect Takua. The young Toa looked away.

"Just...Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." He replied before laying once again. He rolled over, back facing a slightly surprised Kopaka.

"Goodnight, brother." Takua said.

Kopaka slowly stood, moving back over to the bed, laying once again.

Soon, Takua was asleep once again, but Kopaka lay awake, staring at the back of the young Toa. He then let a small sigh escape before he rolled onto his back, staring at the roof of the hut.

He'd have to speak with Turaga Vakama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-Koro, 3rd POV**

When Kopaka entered Turaga Vakama's hut, everyone could tell something was wrong. They remained silent, watching as the white Toa slowly went to sit on free surface area.

"He was crying blood."

The Turaga and Toa's eyes all snapped up in alarm, staring at the ice Toa.

"Wh-what...?" Gali murmured, her eyes wide in disbelief, sadness and fear. Kopaka sighed, then nodded.

"Last night. I woke to a strange sound, it was Takanuva, he was whimpering. When I turned him over onto his back, he was crying...crying _blood_. He insists it was just a nightmare."

Gali sat down, pressing a hand over her eyes as her heart felt like it broke in half. What suffering was Takua going through? The Toa of water looked over to Turaga Nokama, eyes begging for an answer as to what made Takua cry blood instead of tears, but the Turaga simply shook her head sadly.

"I do not know of any reason that would cause Takanuva to cry blood. I have never heard or seen such a thing before." She said alloud.

Tahu went over to Gali, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. But the blue Toa mearly looked away in sorrow.

Depsite most of the Toa and Turaga had not known much of Takua, they all knew he was suffering a pain that no one should bear, especially one so kind and young as Takua.

**Takua(Takanuva's) POV**

When I'd woken up, Kopaka was gone, and my face was stained with tears of blood.

I had quickly washed them off, and now walked around Ta-Koro, praying Kopaka hadn't seen the blood.

My left eye ached, as it did every now and again. Everyday I thanked any higher being that my eye had not turned to the pale, silvery white of a blind Matoran, but rather healed, only a slightly lighter hue than my other eye.

"Takua!"

I paused, turning to look behind me. Jaller ran up, panting slightly as he stopped by my side.

"Holy kaholi, your fast!" He said as he bent over to regain his breath. I laughed, kneeling down.

"No, I can just get a lot farther with each step. Anyway, what's up?"

He grinned up at me.

"Are you kidding me? You forgot again? Lavaboarding! We've been waiting forever!"

I blinked, then my eyes widend in realization. Lavaboarding! Or course! Jaller, some of the others and I would always meet at the same time for lavaboarding.

I forgot.

_Again_!

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry, lets get going now!"

Jaller sighed.

"Kohli head." He muttered.

I gave him a half-hearted glare as we ran off.

When we reached the lava river, the others waved at Jaller and I. They taunted me on how I had the memory of a rahi.

"Yeah, laugh it up." I muttered, frowning as I shifted my lavaboard under my arm. "Are we gonna talk or are we gonna lavaboard?" I asked with a scowl.

Jaller laughed.

"Oh come on, Takua, lighten up!"

I sighed, but smiled, nodding. I watched as the others went ahead, soon cruising at a leasurly pace on the river, waiting for a wave. I quickly blinked away the pain in my left eye before taking off after them.

I smiled as a small wave came, lifting us up. I shifted my feet slightly, enjoying the now familiar feel of my new lavaboard.

Tahu had helped me craft it after everything had returned to a normal pace, even Turaga Vakama helped a bit.

I grinned, looking at my side and lower on the wave (which had grown considerably by now). Jaller and the others kept close to each other, chatting animatedly. But then Jaller looked at me.

"Takua, these guys don't believe that you're not a fulfledged adult yet." He said, rising to surf at my side, the others following.

I laughed, looking at them.

"It's true. Back on...on Metru Nui, I was just a little kid, I'll be coming of age soon, though." I confirmed, earning surprised looks from the other Matoran. I laughed.

"Hey, just because I'm tall and a Toa, doesn't mean that I'm of age." I stated, shrugging.

"Brother!"

I jumped slightly in surprise, but was able to keep my balance. I smiled as Tahu rose up along the wave next to me.

"Hey, I thought you and the others were still in the meeting in Turaga Vakama's hut?" I asked as I shifted slightly, careful not to splash lava on him. He chuckled.

"Ah, wise one let us end early since nothing interesting has come along lately."

I smiled, nodding.

Despite how kind all the Toa were, I could still feel a rift between them and I. Then again I only talked to a sparce few, and even when I followed the Toa as the chronicler, I'd rarely talked to them.

I only felt comfortable talking with those I trusted, like Jaller. While I only talked with others to be polite. Even my friends weren't really MY friends, more like friends of Jaller, and aquantences with me.

But I didn't mind.

I shook my head to clear it, shifting my feet to rise higher on the wave. Tahu soon followed suit, gliding next to me on the lava.

"Is something wrong, Takanuva?"

I looked at him, startled, then quickly looked away again.

"N-no, brother! Nothings wrong!" I quickly replied, slightly stumbling over my own words.

He gave me an odd look, but brushed it off.

I slowly glided to shore as the wave died away. Jaller and the other matoran kept going along, picking up another wave, as did Tahu, who gave a parting wave of his hand, which I returned before heading off back towards my hut.

My left eye burned, but I easily ignored it, jumping over a small group of matoran, making them yelp slightly. I gave a hasty apology, continuing towards my hut.

Once in the shelter of my home, I went and fell onto the bed, enjoying the familiar scent and warmth it gave off.

After a few more moments, I sighed, standing once again. I went and stared out at Ta-Koro, watching Matoran go about their daily routines.

How many of them had a good life, not only on Mata-nui, but on Metru-nui as well? How many of them had felt the wrath of their own caretaker, and never known happiness until Mata-Nui?

I knew I was likely the only one, most others would die if what happend to I, happend to them.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, deciding to think of happier things. The thing that immediately came to mind was when I'd first awoken on Mata-Nui, and first met Jaller as well.

**Flashback (gotta love 'em), 3rd POV**

_Takua groaned as he slowly crawled out and onto the sandy beach._

_His memory was a bit fuzzy. He remembered that he'd snuck out of the hut, only to be swept up in a crowd of Matoran. He'd been placed into a pod of sorts, then...nothing._

_Takua shook his head to clear it, then looked around slightly fearful, wondering if his caretaker was on the beach as well._

_But all he saw were other Matoran, not only Ta-matoran but others as well, ranging from Ga-matoran to Ko-matoran._

_Takua perked up slightly when he heard someone groan in pain, and he quickly wove around the other pods, moving towards the sound._

_A Ta-matoran sat, back resting agaist one pod and his hands grasping at his face. His mask lay broken at his feet._

_Takua moved forward and kneeled down in front of the other Matoran, gently reaching forward to move the others hands away._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Takua asked, albeit a bit hesitant. The other Matoran grimaced, looking at his broken mask in dismay._

_"I'm fine...I guess. But my pakari...it broke."_

_Takua looked down at the broken mask, then back to the Matoran. He then smiled brightly._

_"Don't worry, I'll find someone who can help!"_

_Takua then released the others hands, standing. The blue masked Matoran pushed back through the crowds of Matoran and found a Turaga._

_Takua gently grabbed the Turaga's hand and pulled him towards the other Matoran._

_The Turaga quickly replaced the other's pakari, and after he had left the two, Takua hesitantly moved forward to the now golden masked Matoran._

_"See? What did I tell ya? I'm Takua, by the way."_

_The other Matoran grinned, offering a fist._

_"I'm Jaller."_

_Takua smiled brightly, happy to meet someone at long last (having been isolated most of the time), and bumped fists with his new friend._

**Flashback end, 3rd POV**

Takua grinned as he remembered how much time he and Jaller had spent together, and how he soon found a place within society, no matter how invisible he seemed to be.

He'd found a way to hide the fact he was blind in one eye, and had painted over most of his scars, hiding them from sight (also touching up the red and blue, and the gold when he became a Toa).

Takua sighed. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he'd always have something of Metru Nui.

The nightmarish memories that haunted him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta-koro, 3rd POV**

Takua looked up, jumping slightly in surprise as someone entered his hut. He relaxed though, when he saw it was Kopaka.

Takua smiled, setting aside the tablet he held.

"Kopaka! I thought you wouldn't be back until later." The golden Toa said cheerfully.

The white armored Toa slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm returning. Turaga Vakama sent me to get you."

Takua tilted his head, concerned.

"Really? Is something wrong?"

Kopaka shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Takua sighed. Of course he couldn't get a real answer from the white Toa. Kopaka wasn't one for words.

Takua shrugged.

"Sure, I don't have anything that needs to be done right now anyway." The gold Toa said, grinning.

Kopaka nodded before leaving, Takua on his heels.

Many matoran greeted them, pausing momentarily before going back to their daily duties.

Once they reached Turaga Vukamas hut, they both entered.

All the other Toa and Turaga were already gathered in the large hut, each sitting in various places (Tahu excluded, the fire spirit had opted to lean against a wall).

Takua's brow furrowed in confusion as they all looked towards him. Kopaka moved over to lean against a wall as well, arms crossed.

"Turaga Vakama, did something happen?" The light spirit asked, looking at the Turaga.

Vakama shook his head, smiling good naturedly.

"No, no. Nothing has happend, Toa Takanuva. Please, sit down, won't you?"

Takua hesitantly sat on the floor, ensuring that most of the others were on his unblinded side, and that he could easily catch any movement on that side. His legs were tucked under him, and he placed his hands on his knees.

"So, was there something you needed?" The golden Toa asked, fingers twitching ever so slightly with anxiousness.

"It has come to my attention that you have been acting rather strange recently."

Takua felt his heart sink, but instead feigned confusion. He tilted his head slightly.

"Acting...strange? I don't know what you mean, Turaga."

Vakama raised a brow, leaning forward slightly on his short staff.

"Is that so? Kopaka informed me that the other night you were crying tears of blood. I am sure that if you hadn't been aware, those tears would still be staining your Pakari."

Takua cursed mentally. So the ice spirit _had_ seen the bloody tears.

The golden Toa was brought out of his thoughts when Gali moved from where she sat, kneeling down beside Takua. She gently used a hand on the side of Takua's face, making the young Toa look at her.

"Brother, how long have you been plagued by nightmares?

Takua looked away.

"Look, I'm touched that you guys are worried, but there's no need to be. It doesn't matter, I'm fine."

The golden Toa suddeny stood.

"I need to go. I promised Jaller and the others that I'd play kohli with them today. See you all later!"

After the quick farewell, Takanuva quickly left.

The moment he was out of the hut, his fake smile fell away, replaced with a worried frown.

Knowing the Turaga and his fellow Toa, he probably wouldn't be let off the hook so easily.

Later

Takua roamed through the village, smiling and greeting each matoran he passed.

After a quick and stern self-scolding, he managed to calm down.

A hand clamped on his shoulder.

Takua yelped, spinning about quickly in alarm.

"Brother! Easy there!"

He sighed in relief and gave Pohatu a look.

"Brother, you really need to stop sneaking up on people like that!" He chided, turning and walking along side the other Toa.

"Ah, sorry brother. I thought you saw me!"

"You think I would, huh?" Takua joked, gesturing to the large Toa. "It's kind of hard to miss you."

Pohatu laughed heartily, slapping the Toa of light on the back.

Takua coughed, trying to regain his lost breath.

"S-so...need something?"

Pohatu shook his head.

"No, I was just getting bored! Those meetings are so dull."

Takua laughed.

"Well I guess it does get a little old after awhile." He submitted, smiling and clasping his hands behind his back.

Silence fell between the two Toa as they walked along, though it was a comfortable one. Pohatu was the one to break it.

"Our sister's worried about you, brother. You know that?"

Takua grimaced. So this was what Pohatu wanted to talk about.

"Yeah. I know. But she's gotta realize that I can take care of myself. I'm a Toa, not a child."

Pohatu chuckled.

"She know's that, but she can't help but worry. She's got a kind soul."

"Yeah, she does." Takua agreed. "But she needs to believe me when I say I'm okay. Because I really am."

Takua felt sick to his stomach lying like that. He wasn't alright, he _wasn't_, but he couldn't let them know that.

Pohatu didn't reply, silence again filling the air as they walked. The golden Toa twitched nervously. The other Toa was on his blind side, he didn't like people on his blind side, didn't _want_ people on his blind side.

"Brother, you fidget too much." Pohatu laughed. Taka flinched as the other placed a hand on his shoulder, but then relaxed as Pohatu rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Relax brother."

Takua managed a smile.

"Thanks Toa Po-..I mean brother.

They both laughed at the young Toa's mistake.

**Later**

Takua and Pohatu watched the Ta-Matoran bellow as they played Kholi. It was only for fun, not practice or a real match. They simply ran about, not even going for the goals.

"Brothers!"

Both Toa jumped in surprise as hands clapped onto their shoulders and Tahu wedged between them. Turning, Takua saw the other Toa, sitting behind them.

"Wise one ended the meeting early today." Tahu suplied to a confused Takua.

Takua gave a simple 'oh'.

Gali smiled to herself was she watched the Matoran play bellow.

"It's been awhile since I've played Kholi." She commented, Pohatu nodded.

"I think it's been awhile since any of us played, besides brother Takanuva, that is."

Taka's expression lifted and he stood.

"Then let's change that!"

The other Toa looked surprised.

"What do you mean, brother?" Gali asked.

Takua's smile widened.

"Let's play a round of Kholi! Right now! C'mon!" He insisted, taking her wrist and tugging her towards the practice field.

The others followed, albeit hesitantly.

"Hey! You guy's wanna play a round of Kholi with us?" Takua asked the Ta-Matoran.

They seemed shocked, not expecting to be offered such a thing. To play Kholi with the _Toa_? It sounded like such a rare honor.

"S-sure!" The eldest, the leader of the group of Matoran finally managed, smile coming to his face.

Takua punched the air, giving a whoop of joy.

"Alright!"

He then turned to the other Toa.

"Don't feel too bad if ya guys don't do to good." He teased.

The other Toa found that to be a challange.


End file.
